


The Incredible Here And Now

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; SPN, Sam and John, a really good childhood memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incredible Here And Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer/gifts).



Little Sammy stood on his tippy toes, peering over the rail of his crib. His daddy was sound asleep in the bed beside him and snoring softly as he slept peacefully curled up under the warm, cozy blankets. Sammy was a big boy, two years old, and he didn’t understand why he had to take his nap in the ‘baby bed’ instead of in a big boy bed like his daddy did?

Sammy wanted to be just like his dad, to grow up big and strong, and brave, and he wanted to lay in his papas warm snuggly arms in the king-sized bed because that was the best place to nap. Daddy let him sleep there yesterday and had tickled his tummy and made him giggle, sharing one last laugh with him before settling in beside him and snuggling him. 

Sammy had drifted off into the realm of good dreams, nestled in his pap’s arms. Daddy’s embrace was warm and cozy, and made him feel safe; if there were any monster lurking under his crib, his daddy’s arms would shelter him and John wouldn’t let any boogeyman get him. 

Determined to sleep in his papas arms in the big boy bed, little Sammy carefully climbed out of his crib and shuffled over to his dad. He wiggled up onto the bed and squirmed his way into John’s arms. Daddy didn’t wake up but he wrapped his arms around him and pulled Sam in tightly, cuddling him like a teddy bear. 

Sammy giggled happy and hugged his daddy, and gave him a kindhearted kiss on his stubble cheek. Daddy’s embrace was comforting, cozy and loving, and little Sammy buried his face into the crook of his dad’s neck and burrowed into his embrace. Good dreams found him and he slumbered peacefully, wrapped up in John’s arms. 

That memory came racing back to Sam years later in a motel room in Texas. He’d awaken from a nightmare and lays twisted in the sheets trembling with fear. His dad was there hugging him and telling him everything would be alight, brushing tender fingers through his tangled hair and rubbing his back gently. Those arms were Sam’s shelter and all the fear and worry vanished as he held onto his father and hugged him tightly. He knew once again that the monsters won’t get him. 

His dad would keep him safe. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/147658.html?thread=31495370#/t31495370)


End file.
